


Diary of a DJ

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Job, Boys Kissing, DJ Otabek Altin, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Otapliroy, Sex, cheesy ass music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DJ Beka is working at a goth club, when a certain green eyed goth catches his eye.Your usual DJ Altin fic and what he gets up to in the club as he DJs. Chapter One is Yuri, Chapter Two will be JJ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only planned for 3 Chapters... As DJ Beka works the clubs... it is the DIARY of a DJ as if I feel to add to it, I can. The next chapter I will grace you with JJBek btw. <3 just a heads up.

There were many reasons he became a DJ. As he stood atop his podium, he looked down at the sea of people. Lights would dance off their bodies as they swayed to his mixes. He could watch the crowd, be among them, but not in the mix. Up here he was alone with the music. He could stay atop and away from people, headset on as he did what he loved most, music.

This was a smaller club that what he was used too. The music was loud, reverberated off the walls back into him. There were moments he would forget he was in a room crowded with bodies as he would fall into his music, almost becoming the sound board. His eyes glazed over as he would move knobs, spin tables, mix and shuffle.

Only when I light tap on his shoulder would bring him back around. Water bottle pressed to his hand, he would realize how hot it was in the club and how lost into the music he would get. He stopped and he put his table on autoplay, he stepped back and opened the bottle.

“What the fuck is this Curtis? Water?”

A gentle shove into his ribs, “Yes, drink that then you get the good shit.” and by that he saw the bottle as Curtis opened his jacket with a smile.

“Now we are talking!”

He drained his water bottle throwing it to the side, what did he care? Wasn’t his place to fucking clean up. As he took the bottle from Curtis, he looked out to to crowd.

“Find one you like out there yet Beka?”

“Haven’t looked yet.” he started to scan the crowds. 

“Well there are quite a few good ones out in the sea of people tonight.” Curtis winked and headed back out.

This was not his usual scene. When he got the call of doing a smaller club for a goth night, he had to inwardly groan and accept. He did enjoy going through his harder set of music- dusting off some older tracks and pulling out others he had not used in a club yet. As much as this was not his scene, he could make it work. Even threw on some eyeliner, spiked his hair, added a mesh shirt under his leather jacket. Whatever got these goth kids off. Curtis told him to dress for the part, and damned if he didn't. His music brought crowds and they paid heavy covers to hear it.

Back to his table, he got ready for his next set when he saw a certain goth in the crowd. Golden blonde hair that stood out among the sea of black greasy hair. It hung at his shoulders and was all a mess from dancing, black liner so thick it was streaking a bit down his cheeks, but the green piercing eyes staring right up to him is what caught his breath.

Switching the table back to his manual mode, he set up the next track and winked to the goth with the green eyes. Letting the song work up to his mix of dance behind the hard background of the music it started to play.

 

_ I don't care if your world is ending today _

_ I wasn't invited to it anyway _

 

Slowly licking his lips as he watched the blonde. He let the track continue and threw in a few extra beats and he started to sway at his table. 

 

_ You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart _

_ But now I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art. _

 

Slipping his headset on now as he noticed he was so entranced by the goth with the green eyes he had not put them on yet, critical error on his part. He had to  _ hear  _ his music. At the next line came, he smirked to the goth in the crowd. 

 

_ I've got an F and a C and I got a K too _

_ And the only thing missing is a bitch like you. _

 

He could not help but just watch this goth wiggle and sway. As the song to continue to play, he noticed when he would speed up the beat, he could watch this goth move his hips in ways he would not expect- just to keep with the beat. He loved this game. Play a song, see who listens and plays along. This goth picked it up fast. 

 

_ I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile _

_ Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile. _

 

Watching the goth raise his arms as he started to hop and jump to the music, yet still kept the beat. Always a pleasure to watch someone who understood the beat, meant everything. It was always how the beat played. You could slow it down, speed it up, mix different beats in it, but not everyone would  _ hear _ the beat. He could feel the tingle hit his spine- it was almost like he made love with his music. It did not matter what he was playing, he made it his own, changed it, it was _his_ when he was done. This was why he did this, show his love for music, show what he can do with it.

Wanting to keep his game going with the goth, he quickly searched his files for another fitting song. Not much to really word play with, but he knew he could change the beats around and see if his goth could keep moving with it.

Lining up the track and making sure it melted perfectly into the other as it ended and another began. He looked back out to see the goth staring back his way, a smirk painted on his face, he allowed it to start up and watched as the eyes of the green eyed goth grew large. 

 

_ I’m the girl you’ve been thinking about _

_ The one thing you can’t live without. _

_ I’m the girl you’ve been waiting for _

_ I’ll have you down on your knees _

_ I’ll have you begging for more. _

 

Keeping his eyes locked on his goth, he moved around the switches and knobs without looking. He knew his table like his own body. He could make sure the volume stayed loud, but not cracking, the beat didn’t muffle, by adjusting at the highs and lows of the song. Taking his eyes off his goth, he blended in some other sounds to mix up the beat, leaving the song intact. His favorite part, making two beats that most would not blend- work. This was where he got his reputation. He could make the music happen. He could make what would not work together, work. Others tried to imitate this, no one could hear it the way he could. Blending in some more sounds, he took his hand and lifted to his headset to press it in tighter, helping him pick up the back ground beat, once it was caught he was blending again and slowing it down.

Glancing back to the crows, he saw his goth was no longer there. He cursed under his breath and he went back to his mix while he continued to work the beats. He was slightly disappointed, but he knew these things came and went. That goth understood his beat; just another club scene twink probably.

He could feel the lights around his booth dancing, the reds and blues as he requested, nothing bright. The colors dances across his board but left it readable and not blurred. He started to get lost in his beat again when fingers on his shoulder brought him back. Curtis was standing there and gestured for him to remove his headset.

“You got a guest.” Curtis tilted his head to the side.

As he peered over Curtis shoulder, he saw his goth standing there. Black pants and crop top just smirking at him. He gestured the goth to come over and Curtis walked off.

“Hello!” The goth yelled over the music. He nodded back.

The goth leaned over to his ear, “I’m Yuri.”

He lightly took Yuri’s wrist and guided him to his board. He had another headset and plugged it in. Yuri faced him, he never spoke as he tucked Yuri’s hair behind his ears and slipped the headset on him. Yuri was giving him a questioning look when he gently took Yuri’s waist and turned him to face the board. He like that Yuri was a little taller than him- not by much. When Yuri would slightly lean over the board, he could see over his shoulder and guide him. He pressed his chest into Yuri’s back, taking his hands, placing over Yuri’s and guided it on his board.

He never let just anyone touch his board- but Yuri could feel the beat. This was rare. He slowly guided his hands over the knobs till he saw Yuri was picking it up. He slid over to his playlist lining up another song and went back to pressing tightly into the back of Yuri. He could feel Yuri would sway into the beat. Yuri would press his ass back into the crotch of his jeans as he kept to the beat.

He had not played  _ this _ game in a long time. Music board foreplay. It was his favorite. Lining up songs, he wanted Yuri to seduce him with the beat. 

 

_ You let me violate you _

_ You let me desecrate you _

_ You let me penetrate you _

_ You let me complicate you. _

 

Yuri was even bold enough to stutter the lyrics at  _ violate _ and he could feel himself get hard instantly. The goth he found was truly a gem out in the sea of despair. Allowing his hands to leave Yuri’s arms, he placed one on the slim hips pressed against him, and took his other hand, brushing the hair off Yuri’s neck, placing soft kisses along his neck. 

 

_ I want to fuck you like an animal _

_ I want to feel you from the inside. _

 

He almost wanted to growl as he felt that long graceful neck tilt allowing him better access. Biting down gently he looked out to the sea of people, not many were even paying attention. Kissing the cord down the neck he allowed Yuri to control his board. With his headset on, he was impressed how Yuri was controlling the beat and the music. He kept his mouth as it worked and worried the skin between his teeth. He moved his hand next to Yuri’s and blended in a different beat as Yuri changed the pace of the beat. It mixed perfectly.

Yuri’s ass pressed to him made his jeans tight, and he moved his hips to the time of the music as Yuri pressed against him harder. One hand on Yuri’s hip, the other on the soundboard and his mouth on Yuri’s neck, he lightly worked a mark on that pale neck. There was a soft spice smell to the neck and a slight taste of salt. He wanted to make sure Yuri knew he was marked by him tonight. He slowly moved the hand on the goth’s hip a bit more, to feel his goth was getting hard. The table and soundboard would cover where his hand now lingered. He could feel the goth had made a sound as his chest was pressed tightly to his back. He palmed the goth lightly and felt him grow harder under his hand.

He felt Yuri’s hands leave the board and wraped behind him as it pulled him tighter. He worked the hand off the front of the goth’s pants to the board moving the beat around more. He felt the thin body in front of him turn as it forced his mouth off that neck. He was met again with this green eyes and smeared liner.

He leaned in and captured those lips briefly. He could feel Yuri rock his hips into him. He took in a sharp inhale as he felt two equally hard cocks behind material meet. He gently held a finger up to Yuri to stay put and moved and put the board back on auto then locking the knobs as he grabbed Yuri’s wrist and gently pulled him off the podium.

He saw Curtis as they exited, “Taking a break, be back eventually. Don’t let anyone near the board, it is set to keep playing my mixes.” Curtis gave him a nod and smirk when he saw Yuri being dragged behind him.

Heading to the back of the club, he went to the employee private bathroom where there was a lock and pulled Yuri in with him.

He turned and kept his gaze hard on Yuri as he slowly backed the goth to the wall.

“You move well to the beat.”

“Thanks… Um… what do I call you?”

“Just call me DJ.” with that he took Yuri’s head in his hand and pulled his face to his. Yuri had soft lips that tasted of cherries from the gloss lining his mouth. He almost had to smirk into the kiss as he could feel the goth push into him. A gentle lick at the goth’s lower lip had him open his mouth as he welcomed the DJ’s tongue in. He could taste whatever drink the goth had gotten at the bar and twirled his tongue around his mouth, allowing the beat that flowed into the bathroom into their mouths. He sucked gently on the goth’s tongue, then continued to lick and explore the inside of the goth’s mouth.

He could hear Yuri mew into the kiss and felt Yuri’s hands go under his mesh shirt, making contact with his skin and rub his lower back right above his ass. Yuri started to nibble his bottom lip and he opened his eyes seeing those green eyes stare right at him. He took this thumb and smeared the eyeliner further out to the goth’s hairline. He saw Yuri smirk at him and started to kiss him again but moved to his jaw peppering kissed across his jaw line as the goth’s hands grabbed a handful of his ass as he pressed his hard length into Yuri’s.

He tilted his head back giving this goth more access to the skin along his neck as he could feel those pale fingers grabbing more and more of his ass. He pressed his hips harder into Yuri’s and heard a moan escape those lips on his neck.

He moved back and looked at the goth pressed to the wall. He turned his goth and lifted him to the counter next to them. That golden hair wild around his head as he ran his hands up the back of his neck and pulled his head back. He could see a faint purple mark in the pale flesh. He growled low and went to a different spot, he sucked hard and sunk his teeth into the delicate skin hearing Yuri cry out as the goth’s arms went around his shoulders and pulled him between the goth’s widespread legs.   


He worked his hands out of the mess of blonde and ran them down the thin form till he reached the buttons to the goth’s pants. Unbuttoning them, he reached in wanting to grasp what he felt pressed into him just moments before. He could feel the blonde lean back into the mirror as he worked his hand up and down the blonde’s cock. It was hard and warm in his hand. The smooth skin he worked against his palm to the time of the beat.

He could hear Yuri moaning and arching his body beautiful to the roaring music throughout the club. The blonde thrust his hips in time with the music, his hands worked along the goth’s cock as it knew this beat would change. It was his pattern. As the thrust of the goth’s hip went with one beat, his hand changed to a different one and with in moment, Yuri had the beat again.

“You hear the beat….” he said as those green eyes met his and he saw a nod of the blonde head.

“I feel… your music…” the goth breathed out. 

He was fucked.

With that he growled and leaned back in to kiss that mouth. It was like the goth knew how to work him. He might play this beat, but the goth played him. He himself could easily be played like a fine tuned soundboard, you just had to hear the beat. He moaned into the kiss and demanded entrance with his tongue.

He swiped his thumb over the tip, gathered the beads of liquid that had captured on the tip, spread them down and heard a moan from Yuri that vibrated through his mouth, down his spine. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on the blonde.

“Touch me Yuri.” His hand still wrapped around the hard cock in his hand as he felt long fingers undo his jeans, unceremoniously grabbing his hard cock and gave it a few short pulls. He kept his forehead planted hard on the goth’s and they were both locked in a gaze as their hands pumped up and down in time to the music.

Each pull up he could feel more droplets of moisture and captured them to pull them down as it slicked his hand. Foreheads still pressed, he could make a blurry vision of smeared liner in front of him as they were so close. Their breath had mingled with the alcohols they had lightly consumed and a thin film of sweat worked over their bodies. The tempo changed to the song and he worked his hand in time and allowed his goth to pick it up shortly after him.

“Hear the beat Yuri… let it flow through you.”

Those green eyes fixed on him as his goth’s breathing picked up. He squeezed his fingers harder around Yuri’s cock, and heard him moan loudly. He knew it the beat was about to pick up again. 

 

_ I've got something in my front pocket for you _

_ Why don't you reach on in my pocket and see what it is? _

_ There, grab onto it, it's just for you _

_ Give it a little squeeze and say: "How do you do?" _

 

He could see the amusement on his goth’s face. He smirked, it was almost as if he had planned this all out.

“You’re fucking ridiculous DJ.” he heard his goth say between breaths.

“You don’t seem to mind.”

The goth was about to speak again when he captured that mouth again. They allowed the scream of the music to encase them as he could feel the tension building as his goth’s hand on his cock got stronger and more demanding. He growled into the goth’s mouth and allowed the tension to spill all over those long pale fingers. One more tight pull he felt a throb in his palm as something splashed against the mesh shirt he wore then ooze into his tightly fisted palm. His chest heaved and he was flushed.

A final kiss and final wet tug on the half hard cock he stepped back. His goth fallen back against the mirror, eyes closed and boneless. He allowed his eyes to roam over the goth. Walking to the sink, he washed his hands real quick then slid his pants into place. He grabbed a paper towel to clean down the front of his mesh shirt, it was ruined and they ran black lights in the club.

He stepped back and slipped his jacket off, then his shirt. He went to grab his jacket and heard his goth gasp. He looked up to see those green eyes dance over his body. Another smirk and he slipped the jacket back on.

“Come on, I don’t want to leave my soundboard too long.”

Yuri nodded and buttoned his pants as he hopped off the sink to wash his hands. He would look at the pale flesh peaked out from the crop top and could not help but snake his hands around the goth’s midsection. He kissed the back of that neck again and felt his goth lean back.

“Come on DJ, you got more beats to roll out.” Yuri purred back to him.

“Work the beat with me?” He mumbled into the goth’s neck.

“Anything you want DJ.”

He took his hand and led him back out to the soundboard. The club pulsed with his premix, and lined Yuri up next to him to the board this time. He placed his hand over Yuri’s on the soundboard and smirked as he took the board off auto.

Yuri leaned into his ear, “You can play me all night DJ.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night.. another DJ session... with JJ?

“I’m telling you like I tell you every night, JJ. No.” he said as the tall man looked down at him; those blue eyes glared at him.

“I’m not asking much Altin. Just listen to my fucking song.” JJ leaned in as he pushed the DJ to the wall in the bathroom, and kissed him brutally.

It was never sweet with these two. A few months back he noticed the hipster out in the crowd. His blue eyes challenged him on his podium as he played the Top 40 hits, mixing them just a bit. This crowd did not appreciate the big mixes, so he kept it simple. He could not help but notice the blue eyes that continued to follow him at his podium. The blue eyes would dance to his music, kept time with the beat. The blue eyes wore expensive clothes, and ordered expensive drinks. A few hours into his set, Curtis had come up with an expensive double shot for him, saying someone in the crowd sent it to him. As he looked out to the crowd, the blue eyed man held his double shot and nodded his way. They drank them back together from across the room. As the night wore on, the blue eyed man got bolder till he finally came up to the podium. They had been fucking non exclusively since.

JJ was always rough when he was there. He was on a quick break and JJ always followed him. They would go back to the private bathroom and JJ would always demand he listen to his shit song, he would say no.

JJ’s mouth crushed on his. He would bite his bottom lip and demand entrance for his tongue. The DJ always gave in and found he liked the taller man taking charge. He could feel JJ’s tongue in his mouth as it licked around, tasted of expensive top shelf bourbon. He always found himself hard when he was pinned to the wall, and JJ knew this.

The taller man would rock his pelvis into his and he could feel how hard JJ was against him.

“Just this once, I am not asking you to play it, just listen to it.” JJ tone changed. JJ might be in charge of the foreplay, but he was in charge of the music.

“I am not making any promises.”

That mouth pushed against his again before it worked it way to his jaw and down his neck. JJ would bite down, never left a mark, but the DJ would squirm. The tall man pressed against him, engulfed him. The DJ ran his hands up the Polo shirt JJ was wearing. He could feel the well formed body under the shirt as the muscles moved with each thrust of his hips against him.

The music changed over, almost enough to make the wall he was leaned against vibrate. He felt JJ move and start undoing his pants as the DJ fixed his eyes on him.

“If you won’t play my song, you could at least get me off.” with a cocky smirk he gave the DJ as he placed his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder and pressed him down.

It was out of character for his blue eyed man, as they usually teased one another and after his set was over, would wind up back at one or the other’s flat to finish the job. He hit a sore spot with the tall man. It was always over the damn music. What he should play, what he should mix. The blue eyed man was vocal over his preferences, so was the DJ.

As he fell to his knees, he watched JJ take his cock out, holding it hard by the base and lined it up to the DJ’s mouth.

“Come on Mister DJ, you can at least do this for me.” he said with a nasty snarl.

“Fuck you and your music.” he spit back.

He could feel as JJ slapped his face with his cock then brushed the wet head over his lips, lining his mouth with his precum.

“You’re fucking disgusting.” he growled as he licked the head of the cock JJ held to his mouth.

JJ would squeeze the base of his cock hard, and he could feel it as his mouth wrapped around the head. He sucked gently and pressed his tongue into it.

“Fuck, yes. That is it.” JJ moaned out. He had placed one hand on the wall in front of him and leaned down a bit.

JJ was a vocal one, and he did not mind as the words danced in his ears. He opened his mouth wider and allowed JJ to push his cock slowly into his mouth till it hit the back of his throat. He could feel his eyes water and bit down the gag that wanted to escape.

“You look so fucking beautiful with your lips around my dick.” as JJ started to slowly press in and out of the DJ’s mouth. His eyes watered each time that cock touched the back of his throat and he could feel the spit running out the side of him mouth down his chin. JJ continued to slowly thrust into his mouth.

JJ kept a firm grasp on the base of his cock and started to thrust faster. The DJ looked up and watched as JJ’s face started to scrunch up as he moaned loudly. The music hit hard as JJ did to the back his throat. He timed his thrust to the DJ’s music and the DJ was turned on by that. He opened wider and allowed JJ to thrust harder. JJ removed his hand from the base of his cock, and grabbed the DJ’s hair harder as he pushed in.

“I’m so fucking close… dammit… you suck cock like a champ.” JJ always had a way with words. The DJ rolled his eyes and JJ glares at him.

“Oh, you don’t like do you Mister DJ?” JJ thrusted harder into the DJs mouth making him gag a little bit as his eyes watered. JJ pulled his hair harder. He could see as JJ moved his head back as he moaned louder. One last deep thrust and the DJ could feel JJ’s cock pulse in his mouth. He started to release down his throat. JJ was deep enough he started to gag again. JJ kept a tight grip on his hair as he continued to release. He tried to pull back and get some relief in his mouth, but JJ held him still. The DJ’s jaw was sore and he could feel the spit and cum as it drooled out his mouth.

JJ slowly pulled out of the DJ’s mouth, the drool and cum all over his chin as he swallowed just enough to give him relief in his jaw. Those blue eyes pierced down to the DJ and the DJ could feel the thumb graze across his bottom lip, smearing the spit and cum.

“I love how fucking messy you can be.” the thumb rubbing back and forth against the DJ’s lip, coating them.

As the DJ stood up, he glared at JJ. The prick smiled at him with that cocky sideways grin.

“You fucking disgust me at times JJ.”

He grabbed the back of JJ’s head and pulled it down to his face. He let the mess on his face cover JJ’s mouth. He knew the bastard loved this shit and could hear him moan as he plunged his tongue into the tall man’s mouth. He mixed what little spit and cum he still had in his mouth into JJ’s. He heard the deep moan from from JJ and felt satisfied.

A hand pressed against his crotch and he pulled back from the kiss and looked into those blue eyes.

“You save that for when I am fucking you later, Altin. Now clean your face, you need to change your set.”

He glared at the tall man as those blue eyes smiled at him. He turned to the mirror and saw his hair all messed up, his face was covered in fluids and his lips swollen and red. He splashed water in his face and ran his wet hands through his hair as he tried to fix his hair. JJ came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. JJ had a paper towel in his hand and started to dry the DJ’s face down.

“You’re not getting sentimental on me are you?” he looked into those blue eyes through the mirror as the man towered above him.

JJ leaned down and kissed his neck, “Never Mister DJ. Now go play me some music. Be a doll and listen to my song at least.”   


He shook out the embrace, “Enough with the fuckign song JJ. That is not what this is about ok?” He stomped out the bathroom and headed back to the podium even though he knew JJ would only follow him.

As he reached the podium he saw golden hair that stood next to Curtis. Curtis looked at him and raised an eyebrow as JJ was right on his heels. It took him a minute as the golden hair was not smeared in eyeliner or goth clothing. Simple leggings and a hoodie.

“Yuri?”

Yuri walked forward and smiled. “I thought I heard you were DJing tonight, thought I would stop in and listen a bit.” he saw Yuri look over his shoulder and knew JJ was right there. “Definitely a different scene from when I last saw you.”

He did not know what to say, he never thought he would see Yuri again, and here he was with JJ behind him.

“Hi, apparently our friend Altin is rude and doesn’t know how to introduce people.” JJ stepped forward and extended his hand, “I’m JJ.”

Yuri hesitated and took his hand, “Yuri.”

“Well aren’t you just a pretty little thing Yuri…” JJ tucked a strand of Yuri’s hair behind his ear.

“JJ, why don’t you go get a drink, and let me change the set.” he growled out.

Yuri shifted on his feet and looked over to him with a questions.

“Yeah Yuri, this is my  _ friend _ JJ.” he made an emphasis on the word friend as JJ was nothing more than a fuck friend. “And he was just going to get a drink.”

Yuri nodded and he could see how JJ stared hard at Yuri. He did not like that look in his eye, he knew that look. He turned back to JJ and gave him a look that said to  _ Fuck off _ but JJ didn't pay attention.

“But Altin, maybe I want to get to know your  _ friend _ here.”

“JJ.” he growled out.

JJ gave him a hard look. He leaned over and whispered, “Is this one of your little twinks Altin? Either play my song or he will be the one riding my cock.”

“You are just so fucking sure of yourself aren’t you?” he spit back at him.

“I got you, didn’t I?” with the JJ winked at him then he turned to head to the bar.

He turned back to Yuri as he shook his head. “Sorry about him. Let’s go play some music.” He took Yuri’s hand and led him to the podium. Yuri smiled over to him and he switched his board off auto.

“You want to give it a try?” he asked as he slipped his headphones on and plugged up his extra set.

Yuri nodded and let him slip the headset on him. He watched as Yuri leaned over his board and started to play with the knobs and switches. He was already hard from earlier and this did not help. He liked the way Yuri worked his board, and he liked him better not covered in smeared liner.

He stepped over to Yuri and lined up the next song then placed his hand over his on the board.

“This music is shit DJ.”

“I know.”

Yuri smiled at him and they continued to play with the board. He knew this crowd was not into heavy mixes, but with Yuri there, he did not care. He let Yuri mix around the beats and stutter the music. He could not help but smile over at the blonde as he seemed to really concentrate on what he was doing. Yuri had even brought a hand up to the headset to listen better. He could feel himself grow harder the more Yuri concentrated on the board and stepped behind him. He pressed his hard length to Yuri’s legging clad ass and felt a gentle push back on him.

JJ had teased him. Without being able to release, he ached as he pressed against Yuri. He had to be careful as to not just release right on the podium. He looked out to the crowd and saw those blue eyes glare at him. He turned away and stepped from behind Yuri back to the board and shuffled the beat around. He cursed as the next song started, this damn group needed all the top hits.

 

_ The club isn't the best place to find a lover _

_ So the bar is where I go _

_ Me and my friends at the table doing shots _

_ Drinking fast and then we talk slow. _

 

Yuri gave him a look and raised his eyebrow. He shrugged and they started to play a bit with the tempo. Their hips would knock gently and their shoulders rubbed. He did like someone who could play his board with little direction. JJ always turned the knobs too hard making it noticeable the change, Yuri was gentler and slower; you did not realize the tempo changed. 

 

_ Come over and start up a conversation with just me _

_ And trust me I'll give it a chance now _

 

He felt his pocket vibrate and ignored it. He already knew it was JJ. He could feel the blue eyes as they drilled a hole through him. His pocket continued to go off and he finally had to step back and check it.

JJ was sending him graphic messages what he would do to his blonde friend. He groaned and went to his computer, he set JJ’s song next to play and Yuri saw this and cocked his eyebrow at him. He shrugged and lined up the damn song to play next.

As it started up, Yuri stepped back from the board and he put the board back in auto. Yuri had the headset around his neck and he lowered his too. They leaned against the back wall as the wretched song played.

Yuri leaned over and whispered, “You always play your boyfriend’s music?”

“He isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Well whatever he is, he is headed this way.”

When he looked up, sure enough those blue eyes coming his way with a smile broad across his face.

“Altin! You played it! I knew you would love it!” JJ leaned over and hugged him tightly. He could see Yuri raise an eyebrow again at him. JJ held on a little too long and whispered. “You coming home with me or the twink tonight?”

Groaning he pulled back and just simply said, “I don’t know yet, I’ll let you know later.” and gave him a  _ shut the fuck up _ look.

He watched as JJ turned his attention back to Yuri, “I’m going to bar, you fellows want anything?” He started to twirl Yuri’s hair between his fingers as he said this and he noticed Yuri did not flinch away.

“Yeah, bring us some top shelf shit.” he spit back at him.

“Of course. Anything for my DJ.” JJ winked at Yuri and walked off the podium.

Yuri gave him a blank stare. He had to shrug back, “He is fucking loaded, just enjoy the drink. Let’s get back to the table.”

Yuri grabbed his wrist and turned him to face him. Those green eyes still had questions in them, but how does he explain to someone he barely knows that he fucks that guy when he was bored? Instead he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Yuri did return the kiss, but he still had a question in his eyes.

“I guess this song is a bit catchy.” Yuri finally said.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he laughed and had to kiss him again, “I will kick you off my podium.”

“No you won’t.” Yuri gave a smirk and slipped his headset back on and walked over to the board and mixed the fuck out the end of JJ’s song. He had to laugh as it seemed what ever Yuri was doing, the crowd started to roar.

“Ah man! He has some talent.” he saw JJ approach with three glasses balanced with double shots.

Back to his table he lined up the next song and tapped Yuri on the shoulder. When he turned he saw as JJ looked Yuri up and down again. He did not like the look JJ had in those blue eyes and knew that look as he passed the drink to Yuri. He noticed how JJ let his fingers brush Yuri’s fingers when he took the glass. They knocked the shots back and he saw JJ never took his eyes off Yuri. He even dared to reach out again and tucked Yuri’s hair behind his ear. He even watched as Yuri blushed a little and looked down.

He could feel rage as it boiled in his stomach. What the fuck was JJ doing? He knew they had no commitments between them, but this? He watched as JJ openly hit on Yuri in front of him. He turned and looked at JJ.

“Oh Altin, don’t worry. You will have your little twink here. Just having a bit of fun.” JJ laughed out and he saw as Yuri’s mouth opened wide. JJ walked back up to Yuri, “Close your mouth sweet heart.” and put his hand under Yuri’s chin as Yuri’s eyes stayed wide.

“Seriously JJ, I’ve got to get back to the board.” he said.

“Fine, how about I get to know your new friend here?” JJ winked at Yuri and slipped the headset off. “We are going to go dance. Come on sweetheart. Altin can be a stiff sometimes.”

Yuri turned and looked at him. It was a conflicted look. He waved them off and turned back to his board. He was infuriated, but he could not blame Yuri. JJ did lure you in, hell he lured him in. Even being a pompous ass. He was pissed and started to flip through his files of music. He watched as JJ grabbed Yuri’s hips on the dance floor and watched as they laughed and danced. 

 

_ U have just accessed the Hate Experience _

_ Do U wish 2 change your entry? _

_ Very well, please enjoy your experience _

_ I never thought that U would be the one _

 

He continued his glare down on the dance floor. He mixed the song, it was not the usual for this crowd, but they were too drunk to care what the fuck he played. He watched JJ look up and wink at him. He wished he had something he could throw at the asshole at that moment. He vibrated the song and played up the words he wanted louder. 

 

_ After all the things that we've been through _

_ U gave your body 2 another in the name of fun _

_ I hope U had some baby, if not, boo hoo. _

 

He lost himself in the song, allowed his frustration to peak. When he looked over he saw the other headset still plugged into the board and it infuriated him even more.  _ Fucking JJ.  _ That was all he could think. 

 

_ It's so sad but I hate U like a day without sunshine _

_ It's so bad but I hate U cuz U're all that's ever on my mind _

_ Honey, I hate U - Now everyday would be a waste of time _

_ Cuz I hate U. _

 

He looked up at the moment the song said  _ hate _ and JJ locked eyes with him. JJ smiled and flipped him the finger. Then he watched as JJ grabbed Yuri’s hips again and pulled him to him tighter. He had had enough. He put his board on auto and motion to Curtis to keep an eye out. He stormed out to the floor and watched as those two laughed with one another.

JJ laughed the moment he walked up to them. He saw way too much humor in the torment he caused him. He watched as JJ finally released Yuri’s hip and walked up to him. Those blue eyes locked with his as he watched the taller man reach out cupping the side of his face and rub his bottom lip with his thumb. He shook JJ off and JJ laughed again.

JJ leaned down to his ear, “Let’s take the blonde home with us. Share your toys Altin.” He gasped and looked at both of them. What the hell?

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow he found himself in JJ’s car as all three headed back to his place. JJ had his fucking song playing in the car. He was happy Yuri had at least sat in the backseat with him. It was not long and he felt when Yuri was kissing his neck and unhooked his belt to crawl into his lap. He saw how JJ had tilted the mirror to watch the happenings in the back seat. 

Yuri had straddled in him in the seat and was sucking on his neck. He knew he would be marked, but did not have anymore DJ sets till the next weekend. Tilting his head he allowed Yuri to kiss up and down his neck and suck lightly on it. 

Those blue eyes were piercing into him as they were at a stop light and he could not help but lock onto them. There was an intensity behind that stare and he held the gaze till the light turned and JJ moved his eyes back to the road. 

He opened his mouth in a slight moan when he felt Yuri’s hips grind into him and felt how hard he was through those leggings. After all the teasing JJ had given him all night with no release, he was aching. If this continued he was going to release before they made it back. A few deep breaths and he felt himself gaining back control of his body.  

“Alright boys, we are here.” he heard from the front seat and could feel Yuri unravel himself. That blonde hair scattered all around his head. 

He had a decent flat and an even better sound system set up. JJ was familiar enough with it and had to cringe when he started flipped through his music and setting up a playlist. He also knew never to let JJ pick out the damn music. They argued enough over it as it was but tonight he was going to let it slide.

 

_ I'm just a bachelor _

_ I'm looking for a partner _

_ Someone who knows how to ride without even falling off _

_ Gotta be compatible takes me to my limits _

 

He watched as Yuri laughed and started to slowly dance up against JJ. He could not help but watch the two. JJ was running his hands all over Yuri’s body and it was very erotic to watch. Yuri had slipped his hoodie over his head and was in only in his leggings as that pale skin swayed against JJ. Yuri was tall and lean and his pale skin seem to radiate around him as he moved against JJ. 

“Join us DJ.” Yuri had his hand out and he walked over to the two. He let his body sway against Yuri as JJ was behind him running his hands up and down Yuri’s chest. He felt those hips rock back into his and knew he was still painfully hard. 

 

_ If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony _

_ My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it _

_ If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony _

_ My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it _

 

He almost wanted to laugh at the fucking music JJ had played, it was so damn suiting for this moment. Having Yuri tight against his hip and JJ behind Yuri only made him throb harder in his jeans.

“Kitten, our DJ has not gotten off yet, I know he needs it.” he wanted to glare at JJ as those blue eyes stared into his again as he spoke to Yuri. JJ had put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder and gently pushed him to his knees. Those blue eyes and green eyes both staring at him. A simple nod and he felt hands undoing his jeans and pulling him out. He moaned when he felt a light licking at the tip of his cock and saw that Yuri was rubbing the head of his cock against his lips.

A mouth crushed on his as another mouth wrapped around his hard cock. He moaned out at both happening. The mouth on his mouth was rough and chapped. The mouth on his cock soft and gentle. 

 

_ If we're gonna get nasty baby _

_ First we'll show and tell _

_ Till I reach your pony tail _

_ Lurk all over and through you baby _

 

JJ pulled on his hair as Yuri’s hands wrapped around his hips. It was almost too much. That warm mouth started to suck him deeper and he felt his head going dizzy. The long laps of the tongue up and down his shaft while the tongue did little licks to this tip. JJ was dominating his mouth like he always did and he let him. He allowed that tongue to take over and twirl his tongue with it. 

_ If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony _

_ My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it _

 

Moaning out as he felt Yuri take him into his throat deeply as JJ pulled on his hair kissing him deeper. The song was playing around him as JJ and Yuri played him like his soundboard. He moaned and grabbed to JJ’s shoulders to keep standing up. He felt how tight his balls felt and he tried to moan out a warning but couldn’t as JJ was not letting off his mouth. He grabbed those shoulders tighter and knew his body was tensing up. Moaning into JJ’s mouth he felt himself spilling into Yuri’s mouth as he thrusted his hips. 

 

_ I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure _

_ Nobody but you, 'body but me _

_ 'Body but us, bodies together _

 

JJ released his mouth and rested his forehead to his. He saw those blue eyes stare at him and that damn smile he wanted to smack off his face. He felt between them as Yuri rose up and JJ took Yuri’s face and kissed him deeply. He had to roll his eyes as he knew JJ was chasing any flavor of him out of Yuri’s mouth. 

“Dirty fucker.” he said as he went to the couch deciding to just remove his pants all the way. JJ and Yuri were still in an embrace in the middle of the living room and he had admit they looked good together. JJ’s dark hair to Yuri’s golden. He watched as those blue eyes found him on the couch and started to push Yuri and back him up to the couch. Watching he saw JJ pull those legging down Yuri’s long legs. JJ turned Yuri to face him. He saw that long lean body stretched out before him, that long pink cock standing proud. He wanted to lean forward and take him into his mouth, but JJ had other ideas.  

“Straddle our DJ and stick your ass out Princess.” he heard JJ say as he watched Yuri smile down at him and straddle around his hips. He was thankful Yuri was flexible as he had to spread his legs as JJ sunk to his knees. 

 

_ So we'll piss off the neighbours _

_ In the place that feels the tears _

_ The place to lose your fears _

_ Yeah, reckless behavior _

 

Yuri brought his mouth down on him and he felt him moan deeply. JJ had buried his head deep into Yuri’s ass as he licked up and down that sensitive muscle. Yuri’s cock was heavy between his legs and he found his fingers wrapping around it. He felt kisses on his neck and looked over Yuri’s shoulder and saw JJ plunging his tongue deep in Yuri. 

 

_ A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw _

_ In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day _

_ Fucking in and fighting on _

_ It's our paradise and it's our war zone _

 

Blue eyes stared up at him as he watched him lick and kiss around Yuri’s rim. He could feel Yuri squirm on him, moaning as JJ kept his eyes locked on him. It all felt too intimate but he could not break the eye contact. He stroked Yuri’s cock and felt it leak into his hand and heard him moan. 

“Altin, where is the lube.” he heard as JJ lifted off Yuri for a second and leaned back on his heels. 

“Bedroom… nightstand.”

He noticed JJ was still very much dressed as he got up and slapped the pale ass still stuck up in the air. 

“You sure do pick some yummy ones, Altin.” he heard as JJ went back to get the lube. 

Yuri lifted off his neck and those green eyes fixed on him, “You two do this often DJ?” 

He kissed Yuri quickly, “Never have.” 

There was still a question in those green eyes as JJ came back and worked his way behind Yuri again. Before crouching down, JJ leaned over Yuri and kissed JJ deeply. He heard another slap of skin as Yuri moaned out. Letting off his mouth he watched JJ kneel back down and heard Yuri moan even more. 

“Oh Altin, our kitten here is incredibly tight.” 

Yuri had pressed into him hard and he had to remove his hand from his cock from the way he was arched up and moaning out. He felt his cock already half hard through all of this and the more he watched JJ slowly work Yuri open. 

“Once I open him up, I want to watch him ride you.” JJ said to him as those blue eyes continued to hold his gaze. He felt himself moan at those words as Yuri pressed his mouth back to him again and he worked his hands through that golden hair. Yuri was rutting against him and so lewdly and it was nothing but hot. He could hear as JJ worked his fingers in and out of Yuri. The music swirling around them, made it all sexier than he thought his night would be. 

 

_ Girl it's only you _

_ Have it your way _

_ And if you want you can decide _

_ That if you'll have me _

 

Another slap of skin and JJ rolled back to standing. Kissing Yuri’s shoulder he whispered into his ear, “You’re ready kitten. Ride our DJ.”

He felt as JJ leaned back over and kissed him briefly then sat next to them on the couch. JJ’s wet hand grabbed around his cock and Yuri lined himself up. He let JJ guide his cock into Yuri and felt as he popped through that tight ring. 

 

_ How does it feel _

_ Said I wanna know how does it feel _

 

He moaned as he felt how tight and warm Yuri was. His head falling back against the couch as he let Yuri slowly slide down his length. As Yuri sunk all the way down he held still and allowed him to adjust. His hands went to those hips and he felt shifting on the couch next to him. Looking over he watched JJ slip his Polo off and start to undo his jeans. He couldn’t take his eyes off JJ’s body, though he had a wonderful body on top of him. He was torn over which to look at. They were both magnificent in their own ways.

 

_ If you feel the same-way baby _

_ Let me know right away _

_ I'd love to make you wet _

_ In between your thighs cause _

 

Yuri started to slowly move and up down on his cock and he got lost in the sensation. Yuri rocked his body slowly to the music around him and he allowed himself to enjoy it. He had a beautiful man moving sensually up and down him as that back arched back. Yuri’s cock was bobbing in front of him and he watched as those long pale fingers wrapped around it. He heard a moan next to him and they both turned seeing JJ sit there patiently, slowly stroking his cock while his eyes laid fixed on them. 

 

_ I love when it comes inside you _

_ I get so excited when I'm around you _

 

He found himself moaning and Yuri moving up and down harder. He had that feeling coming over him again and he moved Yuri’s hand off his cock as he wrapped his hand around it, pumping it up and down. He felt Yuri get incredibly tight around his cock as his muscles started to clench. White streaks started pouring out his cock and landing on his chest as Yuri ground himself down hard on his cock. He felt himself cuming again and cried out. 

Before he could even come down from his high, JJ was back on the floor behind Yuri and was lifting his ass off his cock. Yuri had fallen against him and his warm breath panting on his neck. Looking down he watched as JJ burying his face in Yuri. Yuri was moaning out against his neck and held a tight grip in his hair. 

“Fucking hell Altin, I’ll never get over how great you taste.” he heard as JJ stood up. JJ’s joined him on the couch and pulled Yuri into his lap and he watched as Yuri slowly sunk down on JJ’s cock. 

“Dammit, this kitten feels amazing. I can feel your cum around my cock.” JJ had taken him by the back of his head and started kissing him as Yuri was working his way brutally up and down in his lap.

 

_ You and your ass invited _

_ So gon' and get to clappin' _

_ Go pop it for a player _

_ Pop, pop it for me _

 

JJ’s worked his tongue deep in his mouth and he could taste the bitterness on his tongue. When JJ broke the kiss he watched as he gripped those hips in front of him and started to thrust up harder. Yuri was moaning out and he couldn’t help but watch as his chest was so flushed as he moaned out. He could see how JJ’s muscles clenched as his body worked to thrust into Yuri. 

 

_ Anything you want, just to put a smile on it _

_ You deserve it baby, you deserve it all _

_ And I'm gonna give it to you _

 

Yuri leaned his way and he felt his hands back into that golden hair as they kissed. He could feel Yuri being jerked around as JJ continued thrusting up into him. JJ moaned out as Yuri was whimpering into his mouth. When the thrust got too erratic he pulled off that soft mouth and watched as Yuri bounced up and down on JJ’s lap. He could see as Yuri was on display moving up and down and JJ’s tight grip on those hips. He knew Yuri would have finger marks on him by morning. 

When JJ cried out loudly he watched as Yuri slumped forward on JJ. His body was covered in sweat and JJ was gently stroked his back. JJ reached his arm and pull him to his side. He felt a kiss to his forehead as Yuri stayed slumped against him. 

“Good job DJ, I like this twink you found.” he felt those lips against his again then he rested his head on JJ’s shoulder. Yuri was shifting around and JJ continued to rub his back. “We should probably go clean up our kitten and get some sleep.”

He met those blue eyes and knew what JJ was hinting at. He had never allowed JJ to stay overnight and he used his as his excuse too. He found himself nodding his head as he went to turn off the stereo. 

 

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like _

_ Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly - wanted to delete this fic as it haunted me being unfinished... well here is a quick OtaPliRoy... I don't write threesome well and threw in some cheesy song lyrics to make up for the lack of... well... 
> 
> Never mind. It is done now. I can't leave anything unfinished.


End file.
